where am I?
by theatreprincess2011
Summary: max wakes up in a strange room, with a strange person.


My first fic of anything, criticism welcome, I don't own max, or anything else

"Hello?" the question echoed around the long white hall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" max was starting to panic, one moment, she's standing over the body of the Director and the next she's standing in a long white hall, with black curtains scattered over the walls

Something was wrong. She'd won! The whole flock had died in the 3 years since the first Itex building had been destroyed but she'd finally destroyed their headquarters and saved the world. So what was she doing here?

"You're dead max."

"Who said that?" max spun around till she saw a large blur.

"Who are you," she yelled "and where am I?"

"I'm nobody important, and if it is important, I'll become clearer in time" he replied

"Okay Confucius. If you won't tell me who you are, then you can at least tell me where I am." Max snarled at the dark faced figure dressed all in white.

"I see you haven't changed in the last three years"

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you're as snarky as always, come on Max, it's time to explain everything."

"Explain what" max seemed less sure of herself now, uncertainty settled on her features.

Explain what's happening to you. I already told you that you're dead, but this is where you go between death and afterlife." The blur moved around to the first black curtain and started to pull them back

"Afterlife?" she walked over to stand in front of the curtains.

Yes, that's where you spend eternity. For now though, lets just focus on this realm. It had pulled the curtains back to reveal a blank screen on the wall.

"What is that?" she asked as the screen flickered to life.

"Just watch" the screen showed max and fang in a cave, the flock was nowhere around and fang was dangerously close to her.

"I remember that, I don't think I had ever been that stupid before."

"Stupid?" what looked like its head swiveled to face her.

"Yeah, I was just scared, but by the time I realized I was in love with him it was too late, he was already…"she trailed off.

"Already what?" strangely, Max felt comfortably talking to him.

"He was dying, Jeb killed him." She started tearing up, but tried to hide it from him.

"I just wish I'd told him, I couldn't get to him in time. I was across the building trying to find the director. Jeb told me she wasn't there. I told the flock to meet and as I got there, I saw Jeb shoot him. I kicked jeb, and took the body to a cave. I think I killed jeb. Then we buried fang and moved on. They were trying to find us, and we had to keep moving."

"Well, that takes care of the next few screens"

"So why am I here, does everybody come here, or just me? And why is this here in the first place? It has to have a purpose." Max didn't sound angry or confused anymore, just curious. Something about the person made her feel comfortable.

"This is a place for you to remember your life, to remember what you want to see in the next life"

"Alright then. I still don't get it, but that's strangely okay with me. What's next?"

"Think back, what happened after Fang died?"

"Gazzy and iggy were trying to blow up one of itex's headquarters, when iggy got stuck on the bomb. Gasman tried to help him, but they didn't get out soon enough. They were killed. So wait, can't you just use these screens to show me? Why are they here if you don't need to use them?"

"That's only if you need them. You have a good memory, so you don't need them"

"Oh, okay"

"Can you remember what happened next?"

"Yeah, angel and nudge…"

"Yes?"

"They found their families. Angel was really kidnapped, not sold, like we thought. And nudge met her mom in New York, when we were destroying the institute. At least, we thought they were their families. Turns out they were murderers hired by itex. Angel sent me a message, she could read minds and project thoughts into them, and she told me right before she died. I tried to find them but they were already dead. They died near where fang was buried, so I buried them with him, near the little memorials we put up for gasman and iggy, since we couldn't find the bodies."

"You're doing good max, we're done." She looked up at the voice.

"Fang? How's that possible? You're dead."

I know, but since I was dead, I got the job of showing the flock into the worlds."

Max threw her arms around his neck

"And you didn't tell me it was you? If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you!" she suddenly froze up

"This was you the whole time? You heard everything?"

"Yep" he smirked at her

"Oh" she sat down, folding her hands in her lap "so you heard what I said about you"

"Yes, and I can't tell you how that felt."

"I was an idiot, you never liked me, and I just alienated you for the rest of eternity, you'll nev…"

Max was cut off by the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and swung her around. After several glorious minutes they broke apart for air.

"Hi" she beamed at him, still only inches from each other  
"hi"

"So you said the rest of the flock was here?"

"Yep, but you'll have to wait for them to come see you."

"And how long will I have to wait?" they had walked down a long hallway and were now standing on a cliff

"MAX!!!" shouts echoed around her as she was assailed with arms coming from every direction. She tried to hug her whole flock at once as they talked at her.  
"Max you did it you beat the director, we saw everything on the screens and it was amazing!"

"I'm so sorry. I tried to save you all but I was too late"

"It's okay max, it wasn't your fault"

Max looked up, and saw a house sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Is that our house? Where we lived before any of this happened?"

"Yes max, it is, and it's yours, we all livein different places, nudge lives with the eagles, gasman and iggy life together, and angel lives with a family here." Fang answered her question

"But where do you live?"

"Wherever you want me to. It's up to you max. I can live anywhere"

"Here"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything"


End file.
